With web pages growing more sophisticated over the years, embedding objects such as hypertext links, images and videos into the web pages has become a common practice for web designers. Sometimes it is not desired to incorporate the content of these objects in to a web page as static content. Instead, it is preferred to have these objects still stored, run and maintained by a third party. A kind of dynamic link, or server side include, has been used to include and display within a web page an external object as it exists at an external location, e.g., a third party website, image, etc.
Since a server side include deals with an external object that is not designed by the web designer, and since web page design applications typically do not display server side include content dynamically during web page creation, review, and/or editing, it sometimes can be difficult for the designer have a clear sense while creating or editing a web page in which a server side included has been incorporated of what the published page would look like. Therefore, there is a need for a better way to create, review, and/or edit web pages into which one or more server side includes have been incorporated.